Honor of Yamato
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: The smaurai known as Yamatoman challenges Megaman to a fight one-one to the death. R


A/N: Hey this is a Megaman fic with a robot master that is cool but doesn't get any credit Yamatoman.  
  
Summary: The samurai known as Yamatoman challenges Megaman to a fight, no special weapons no allies with them, just one on one robot to robot.  
  
A short purple robot was seen outside a house looking at the people who lived there. He was about 5'0 wielding a spear and in the armor of a samurai you could tell that it was Yamatoman one of the many Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily. He was a deadly foe not to be overlooked, but he was also a honorable warrior that lives by the code of The Bushido with Honor, Courage, Chivalry, he was unlike his brothers who we're destroyers like most of them many of his brethren scoffed at him for his behavior to not hurt innocent people.  
  
(They don't know who I am I serve master with as much loyalty as I could I have proven to be one of his champions yet I am the outcast of my brothers.) He participated in the 1st annual robot tournament and did extremely well going to the final eight. He was overconfident of his abilities and that was how he lost to megaman. He was outside Rock's house and could see them moving around talking laughing like a real family. "It is strange Dr. Light created Rock and Roll but he loves them like children their just robots we are all are loyalty is to the ones who will serve yet Rock doesn't see him as a Master or Creator more like a F-Father."  
  
Yamato knew what he must do to earn the respect of his brethren and his master even though he may not survive. Pulling out a knife he sticked a letter to it and threw it at the house.  
  
Rock also known as Megaman laughed as Auto tried to impress Eddie but failed badly. Suddenly there was a shatter noise from the living room. There was shattered glass every were and a letter. "Rock what does it say?" Asked Roll looking nervously around.  
  
Dear Megaman,  
You have fought me in the past and have tested my abilities like no other so in forth I challenge to a battle to the death No Power- ups, No Allies, No Special Weapons, Just you and Me alone one-on-one Robot vs. Robot Come alone to the abandoned construction site.  
Sincerely, YamatoMan  
  
"Yamatoman? He wants to fight me?" "Rock you can't go it would be a trap you know you can't trust anything wily builds." Said Roll. Megaman knew it could be a trap by Wily to destroy him. "Rock don't go it's too dangerous." Said Dr. Light looking at the letter. "I can't let down a challenge besides I won't go alone Rush will be with me and he'll signal you guys if theirs any trouble." "Megaman I know what we say won't stop you but please be careful." Said Dr. Light to his son. "I'll be okay I promise."  
  
Later Megaman was on Rush heading to the location where Yamatoman was at. (It's odd Yamatoman is one of the few Robot Masters who isn't purely evil why does he want to challenge me? It's not like him to play dirty and feign forgiveness like some of the others do.) Of the 64 masters Yamato was one of the few that megaman actually had respect for. (It must be his code of the samurai thing that he lives by strange that Wily hasn't remodeled him.) Arriving soon at the construction sight he made his way up to the roof and saw him.  
  
Yamato was on the rooftop in a trance mediating waiting for rock to arrive. He thought of his brothers all 63 of them. Only Knight, Sword, and Tomahawk were his friends in that family. He thought of the rashness and arrogance of their leader Bass who was evil to the core and sadistic at times. He heard about the hunters including Enker, Quint, Punk, and Ballade. He thought of the Stardroids under the command of Terra. And last he thought of his creator not Dr. Wily but an elderly Japanese Scientist named Dr. Anoki. (A/N: I'm not making that up! He was built buy an Japanese Scientist in Megaman 6.) Yamato knew that this battle maybe his last one but he was honored to have fought against a worthy foe such as Megaman. "So you've come."  
  
The two robots stared at each other not of hatred but of respect for one another. "Yamato before we begin let me ask you something why did you want to challenge me?" Yamato stared at rock for a good while before answering: "Megaman you without a doubt have stopped my lord many times before no matter what he has thrown at you." You matched the speed of Quickman, outwitted Shadowman, out muscled Gutsman and even have defeated me. Yet there is something about you I don't understand you care for humans you love your creator even though you can easily conquer the world by killing Wily and using us to conquer the earth. Yet why do you never hurt humans there just are creators why do you care so much about him?" Megaman chuckled and responded: "Yamato I have something that you don't have or never experienced. It's love I love my father and my sister even my brother Protoman wily doesn't have any love for you Yamato to him you're just a slave that's why I am different from the rest of you.  
  
"I see so shall we begin?" The two got into fighting poses and slowly circled each other. Megaman made the first move charging at Yamato with an ambition to punch him in the face. Yamato dodged and did a flip kick into his face. "You have to fight me with everything you have Megaman or I will consider this a waste of time." Wincing Rock charged at him again ready to punch him then suddenly he jumped did an Ax Slam at the base of Yamato's head.  
  
Yamato felt even more excited by each passing second. (Yes that's it this is what I wanted.) Charging at Rock spear drawn he charged at him and suddenly twirled his spear and hit Rock on the arm with the butt of the spear. "Yamato Spear!" Firing his trademark move at Megaman the spearhead nicked Rock who just barely dodged it. Rolling in the ground Megaman fired a shot straight at Yamatoman and charged his blaster. "MEGA BLASTER!" Releasing a Large blue blast at him Rock got down on one knee catching his breath.  
  
The blast hit him right in the chest causing medium damage. Yamato leapt in the air and fired many Yamato Spears around which hit Megaman's knee and legs. Yamato charged at Rock ready to end this. Inches away from being skewered Megaman grabbed the spear and it become a tug of war between the two. Rock suddenly fell onto to his back and kicked Yamato in the gut, which sent him over the roof. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He heard Yamato scream. Limping on one leg with Yamato's spear in his hands he went over to the edge of the roof and looked down trying to found his body. Suddenly Yamato appeared and grabbed him by the throat. "This battle isn't over yet!" Shouted Yamato as he threw Megaman off the roof and fell as well.  
  
The two landed with a crash near the building. The two had cuts and wounds over them. Megaman had a damaged leg and an injured arm. Yamatoman was holding onto his chest with one hand and clenching his spear in the other. The samurai threw his spear away and responded: "Fight me without any weapons except our bodies!" Megaman took off his arm cannon and the two charged at each other. Yamato did a roundhouse kick and caught Rock's jaw. Megaman responded with a headbutt in the face. Then Megaman got ready and did his uppercut move. (The one he does in The Power Fighters, which he impersonates, Ken.) Getting nailed in the face Yamatoman charged at Rock and did all sorts of Martial Art moves determined to finish The Blue Bomber once and for all.  
  
Getting hit with punches, kicks, and being thrown by the samurai Rock hit the ground and laid motionless in lots of pain. "You are a worthy opponent Megaman far worthier opponent than I ever thought possible but now you must die." Suddenly there was a Faint flute sound and Yamato looked around wondering where the sound was coming from. A Red robot wearing gray with a sword, blaster, shield, and a helmet with a visor covering his face appeared. "Who are you?" The robot smirked and answered: "My friends call me Blues but you can call me Protoman." "Protoman you are Dr. Wily's first creation." Protoman went up to his brother and give him a bit of an energy tank. "P-Protoman?" said Megaman weakly to his brother. "Hey Rock how bout I take care of this for a while?" "No this is between me and Yamatoman I have to fight Aah!" Megaman tried standing up but was still too weak to continue. Laying his brother down Blues glared at Yamatoman. "What are you doing here this was between me and him!" Shouted Yamato at blues getting angry. "You got some nerve beating up my brother the only person that does that is me." "Get out of the way! I will defeat Megaman so move out of the way before I stick my spear in you!" "Fine if you can defeat me I let you finish my brother but I warn you I'm more powerful."  
  
Yelling in Japanese Yamato charged at Blues but he just disappeared and reappeared away from him. Charging at him again Yamato threw his spear at him but Protoman Disappeared before it hit him. "Hold still!" Protoman charged at him with his Protosword ready as the two charged at each other. The two went by each other like you know when two people are fighting and there is numerous slashes we can't see. The two stopped a short distance from each other. Blues touched his cheek in which there was a cut there. Yamato breathed heavily and collapsed and you can see that Protoman had slashed him many times around his body.  
  
Going up to the fallen samurai Protoman turned him on his back and could see Yamato's eyes watering beneath his helmet. "I-I've failed I am defeated." No you didn't you defeated me." Megaman appeared crawling on his knees. "You are a worthy foe Yamatoman perhaps one of the greatest Robot Masters ever made." Hiding away a tear by shutting his eyes Yamato coughed up some robot blood and they both knew he would die soon. "Megaman My lord is not an evil person he's just a scientist who wants to prove himself." "I always knew that he cared for me as does he care for all he creates it was an honor to fight you." Removing his helmet the two could see his human features of a Japanese descent. "Take my spear Megaman and let my spirit flow inside you." Taking his spear in his hands Megaman stood up and it looked like he was about to cry too. He saw Protoman close the eyelids of the now dead Yamatoman and heard him say something in Japanese. "What did you say?" Protoman repeated it and responded: "It is a Chant of a Fallen Samurai as he ascends into a higher place. Come on let's go home." The two left but not before finding a suitable place to lay his body to rest.  
  
Fin 


End file.
